


Spider Bites

by lenaprr



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenaprr/pseuds/lenaprr
Summary: Spider-Man AU! Somewhat following the story line of Spider-Man with a few very worthy divergences and Lance happens to be your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man!





	Spider Bites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae/gifts), [Kenz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenz/gifts).



Lance walks quickly through the halls, trying to get to his locker before—Zethrid. He sighs and turns his head down, reaching for his lock as the buff woman hits his shoulder a little. 

“Hey Lance,” she sneers, leaning into him as he undoes his lock. 

“Zethrid,” he nods a little, yanking out his backpack and shoving books into it. Lance had somewhere to be, he has no plans on missing it because of Zethrid. The woman has other ideas, pulling his collar a little. Lance looks up at her, knowing full well what’s coming.

“Zethrid,” Allura calls and she puts him down, giving him a look. “Hope you’re still down for tutoring tonight.”

“Allura, c’mon-” Zethrid starts. 

“Last time was kinda disappointing since you didn’t do your homework,” Allura offers a bit of a smile to Lance and the two walk away. Lance sighs frustratedly and finishes packing his bag.

Allura is… Allura is absolutely stunning. White hair that flows down her back that has a wave to it, bright blue eyes, and a wonderful sense of style. She lived next to him and his sister, Veronica. Lotor walks up to him and offers a smile.

“Hey, how’s it going,” he asks, noticing his stare at Allura.

“The usual,” Lance mutters, closing his locker.

“You excited for your thing tonight?” Lotor asks, yellow eyes curious. 

“Yeah, and I have to go now, or I’m going to be late,” Lance replies, throwing his backpack over his shoulder. Lotor laughs lightly and walks him out before Lance has to run off to Oscorp. Lotor’s dad practically owned the place, but today they had a student tour. Lance was there not only to see the facilities but also for pictures. He may love science, but he enjoys photography and reporting too. 

Lance makes it just on time to bring up the rear of the group. The woman taking them through starts the tour and Lance is much too fascinated by everything. He takes the photos as he goes through the tour, but out of the corner of his eye he catches a room. The door is open so he walks over curiously, slipping in. 

Naturally, with his luck, the door closes behind him. He curses lowly before turning back to the circular room. He blinks for a moment, there is a circular ring hanging in the centre, little creatures crawling all over it. He open the glass door that surrounds the inner circle and walks over to find spiders crawling over the ring. 

Lance scrunches his nose, quickly pulling away a hand he had reached out to touch them. Until he notices the spider on his right hand, perfectly perched. There’s a moment where they’re both frozen, then a moment of pain, a pinch from the spider bite, then Lance flails, whacking the spider off him and leaving, slamming the glass door behind him. 

The previous door he went in was open again and he leaves without a second thought. He catches up with the tour, ignoring the throbbing bite on his hand. Lance decides against telling anyone, knowing full well how much trouble he could get into. Besides, it’s just a spider bite.

***

Lance wakes up feeling just… weird… different. He slowly sits up and rubs his forehead. He notices his spider bite has disappeared and he smiles a little, perfect, it was nothing to worry about. However, when Lance stands, he feels a little funny. 

Shaking his head, he walks to the bathroom. He pulls back the shower curtain and-- why is it sticking? He waves his hand around, having already let go of the curtain, yet it sticks to his hand. Lance frowns, grabbing the curtain with his other hand, only to find it sticks too. 

Lance finds himself flailing around in the bathroom for a while, trying to get the curtain off his hands. When it finally falls, he decides against the shower, quickly putting his stuff together for school. What the hell is going on? He opens his bedroom door to find it come off the hinges… 

Okay, something is up.

Lance shakes his head, awkwardly setting his door down and then finishing packing up. He runs out the house, passing his sister saying he’s late for something. Lance just wants to get out of the house with all the weird stuff happening in it… Maybe he’s being possessed of something. 

Lotor is at school early and Lance hangs out with his best friend to calm his nerves. He makes his daily finger guns, laughs with him, pines for Allura as she and her friends, Keith and Shiro, walk by. It seems normal. Well until lunch, when Zethrid meets him at his locker. 

“McClain,” she practically growls, her arms crossed, showing off her muscles. 

“C’mon Zethrid, I just want lunch,” Lance sighs, moving to go to his locker.

“You made Allura embarrass me yesterday,” she snaps in annoyance.

“Maybe you deserved it,” Lance groans, pulling his locker open.

Lance’s response earns a punch. But… He senses it. Her punch seems slow in comparison as he dodges. Wait, Lance just… dodged her punch? He turns to face her and she goes to hit him again. This time, Lance grabs her fist, spinning her arm and kicking her away. She falls onto the floor and Lance gawks. Did he really just-

“Lance!” Allura suddenly scolds, a crowd forming and she walks into it. She glares at him, helping an embarrassed Zethrid up. Keith and Shiro linger behind her, making space for the girls to walk through. 

Lotor comes up and helps Lance gather himself. “What happened?” He hisses. 

“I… I don’t really know to be completely honest with you, guess I’m just that amazing.” Lance smiles but keeps his head down as they walk together to lunch. Lance looks at his best friend, his gaze a mixture of awe and confusion. They eat together in silence, Lance not wanting to tell anyone the strange things that have been happening today. All he wants is for the end of the day to come. 

So it does. He keeps sensing weird things, like the ball coming to hit his face when he walked through the gym. Or keeps sticking to his papers. Something is telling Lance that the spider at Oscorp must have been more than just a spider, since nothing else added up. 

He passes Keith on his way out and gives a little wave. Something in his brain tells him he should make friends with Keith sometime, especially since he’s friends, or at least, acquaintances with Allura. Were Keith and Allura dating? No… No they were just good friends. Allura, somehow, is single, it doesn’t make any sense. She’s perfect, how could she not have a boyfriend.

Lance walks aimlessly until he finds an abandoned factory. He walks in, knowing he has to figure out these weird… Sticky hands and funny senses and a newfound strength. 

He drops his stuff down and looks around. What can he do? Just how stupid is he? He looks at a small crumbling concrete wall. His expectation is he’s an idiot and maybe running into a wall would snap him out of… whatever this is. So Lance runs, full force at the wall, and jumps, feet first. His reality is him flying over the short crumbling wall. 

The pavement hardly phases him as he lands awkwardly and rolls over the stones. His eyes are wide, hardly understanding what just happened… Oh… Oh this could be fun.

Lance blares music from his bluetooth speaker, feeling as though he’s in a movie as he experiments. He finds his hands—and feet when his shoes and socks are off, stick to whatever he wants. Lance also finds himself being able to easily lift things around the place, things normal people couldn’t lift. Not to mention the many flips and jumps he could never have hoped to be able to do. 

Never in his life has Lance ever felt so special. Yet here he is, being… inhuman. It has to be that spider… There is no other way. 

Lance arrives back home all too late, getting a mini lecture from Veronica before he eats and retires to his room. Lance McClain, the worthless photographer and science nerd… has super powers?

He lets out an excited laugh, falling back onto his bed. Take that Zethrid… Take that world… Maybe he’s not so worthless after all.


End file.
